A consumer of media content may use a variety of media presentation devices for content consumption, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, mobile communication device, portable media player, and/or television. Further, such a consumer may receive content from a variety of sources, including but not limited to multichannel video program distributors (MVPDs) such as cable providers, direct broadcast providers, satellite television providers, as well as broadband video content providers that provide content over a computer network such as the Internet.
In the case of MVPD-delivered content, the MVPD acts as a gatekeeper that maintains relationships with content producers and controls user access to the content. In contrast, in the case of some computer network-accessed content such as broadband video content, a user may utilize a network browser to freely search for content. Currently, users may discover content available from a MVPD via an electronic programming guide (EPG) provided by the MVPD via a set top box or the like. In contrast, users may discover content available from non-MVPD sources by a variety of other methods. For example, a user may be provided with different software applications that each allows the user to discover content available from a provider associated with that application. Further, in some cases, a MVPD may establish relationships with Internet-accessed content so that the MVPD also acts as a gatekeeper for such broadband video content.